political_fixfandomcom-20200214-history
NC State Budget Reform
North Carolina State Budget Reform I live in the state of North Carolina, it has been and always will be my home. Yet, recently the state officials have had issues with finding a sensible budget. As this has gone on, we have a fear of major programs and projects being cut, and losses to education, and other government priorities. I took the time to work through the 2014-2015 budget. With the hope that not to many changes will be made, and we can actually get back to producing resources and running a safe and secure state. I have made a recommend budget idea, which outlines my cuts and reasons for those cuts. After this budget, I will post one that shows my re distribution ideas for the cut funds to both better the state internally and in further business growth. Part 1. Education I want to cut 2 DPI Trusts and redistribute that money into other areas. The dpi has a total of 4 trusts funds, I want to leave 2 and take funding out of 2 effectively closing them. Budget Codes : 65501, 63551 After that I want to remove the NCCCS Trust, and redistribute that resource. Budget Code: 66800 No effective cuts. I would recommend changing the amount of money given to the UNC GA system, but I have not made that a part of my budget plan. Part 2 General Government No effective Cuts to mention. I would create the State Board of Elections fund, instead of 3 separate entities. Budget Codes: 28025, 68025, 68026 My cuts are to the cultural resource enterprise, and insurance special non interest earning. Budget Codes: 54803, 23903 My cuts are to revenue special, and secretary of state special. Budget Codes : 24700, 23200 I would also recommend redoing the section of trusts and bonds that have no fund appropriation, and value. The boxed section contains these funds. Cut out NC State Health Plan Budget Code: 28410 Combine Budget Codes 28101 and 28102 and make NC human service boards. Part 3 Health and Human Service Cut out Central Administration Trust, Public Health Special, NC Health Choice, Services for the Blind Trust. Budget Codes: 24430, 64410, 14446, 64450 Cut the Health Service Regulation Special, Vocational Rehabilitation Special. Budget Codes, 24470, 24480. Create Mental Health Fund for facilities and appropriation List for each facility with out trust amounts. Part 4 Justice and Public Safety No Cuts My cuts are in the areas of dps disaster prior to 7/01/2006, justice special. Budget codes: 24551, and 23600 Part 5 Natural and Economic Resources My cuts are in the areas of Agriculture tobacco trust special, agricultures trust special, commerce, employment security commission trust. Also remove the commerce, special clean water bonds. Budget Codes: 23703, 63700, 24606, 64650. My only cut is to the denr special dry cleaning solvent tax. Budget Code: 24306. My increase is to the denr disaster relief programs Budget Code: 24310 My cuts are to the denr federal bond revolving loan, denr drinking water srf bond match, wildlife resource commission, and labor special revenue fund. Budget Codes: 64312, 64323, 14350, 23800 Part 6 Debit Service and Reserve No cuts. Summary. It is my estimate that the cuts I have made in this budget, will release 409 million dollars to be either redistributed or saved. Some of my major plans are to create a NC health service, state supply fund, and